Get Down From There, Popo!
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Popo gets stuck in a tree. Donkey Kong, R.O.B., and Ivysaur try their best to get him down. A request.
1. Chapter 1

"So... how are we gonna get him down?" Donkey Kong asked the gray colored Robotic Operation Buddy.

R.O.B. sighed as he raised his grayish mechanical arms. "I have no idea. The logical principals of law don't agree with this." The robot responded.

Ivysaur rolled her eyes as she walked up to the two Smashers. "Guys, it's just a tree. How bad can it be?"

It wasn't ordinary, which is what you'd expect from the Super Smash Brothers. The three in particular was floating upside down, and the plucky young male Ice Climber, Popo, garbed in his blue eskimo clothes, was holding on tightly to the branch, his legs trembling as he was afraid.

"G-guys! Come on! Get me down!" Popo exclaimed as he briefly opened his eyes, only to close them again as he didn't want to look. "I can't do it myself!"

Ivysaur just sighed as she shook her head. "How did you even get up there, anyway?"

"He was chasing a cat." Mr. Game-and-Watch as he stated, simply walking by the few Smashers as he kept going by.

The group of Smashers were out in the Smash Brothers garden by the Pikmin's Garden of Hope stage, with it being nighttime. Donkey Kong pondered what to do as he grabbed some of the metal crates nearby, placing them on top of each other to each the upside down tree.

"Come on, Popo. Just reach for me, and you'll be save." Donkey Kong stated as he climbed up the tower of boxes he made, reaching the top as he extended his arms out.

Popo took one glance at Donkey Kong, then looked down at the floor, screaming in a high pitched, girly tone as he shook his head, closing his eyes.

Donkey Kong lowered his eyes as he kept holding his arms out. "Come on, Popo, don't be a chicken."

"CHICKEN!? WHERE!?" Ike exclaimed as he popped up in between R.O.B. and Ivysaur, panting as he stuck out his tongue.

"No, Ike, there's no chicken here." Ivysaur responded as she pushed the buffed mercenary away, turning back to DK. "Come on, get him back down!"

"I'm trying!" Donkey Kong stated as he watched Popo continuing to shake with fright. "But this damn kid is being difficult with me!"

R.O.B. sighed in disappointment as he shook his head. "This isn't going to go so swell..."

Popo wasn't willing to cooperate, to the point where he froze Donkey Kong, causing his frozen body to fall off the tower of crates, crashing down and breaking apart, with the tie wearing ape groaning in pain as Ivysaur and R.O.B. glanced down at him.


	2. Chapter 2

"_No!_ I refuse to get down!" Popo yelled as he shook his head, continuing to hold onto the branch.

Ivysaur was using her vine whips to comfort Donkey Kong, who was still feeling pain from being frozen, while R.O.B. was analyzing a way to get the blue robed Ice Climber boy down.

"I suggest that we get things Popo is interested in, as a way to give us his attention." R.O.B. suggested as he rolled his metal arms around.

Ivysaur murmured as she faced R.O.B., tilting her head to the right. "I guess that is a good tactic. What does he like?"

R.O.B. then took out a picture of Grant Kirkhope, waving it in his metallic arms. "I got your idol, Grant Kirkhope, in my hands right now, Popo."

"K-Kirkhope!? GRANT KIRKHOPE!?" Popo squealed like a girl as he attempted to jump off, looking down at the ground and screaming as he hung back onto the tree branch. "AIEY! Forget it! Not even Grant is worth jumping off this tree!"

R.O.B. and Ivysaur sighed as they faced each other, shaking their heads as Donkey Kong proceeded shaking the tree violently.

"Come on, Popo! You're making this more difficult than you need to make it!" Donkey Kong exclaimed as he glared up the tree.

Popo chucked his blue parka at Donkey Kong, being nearly naked as he had nothing but his underwear on, glaring down at the three Smashers. "No way! This branch is my new home now!"

Ivysaur slapped her forehead with her left vine as she murmured. "Damn it, Popo, why must you be so difficult..."


End file.
